die_kaenguru_chronikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Falsch zugeordnete Zitate
Falsch zugeordnete Zitate sind eine Erfindung des Kängurus. Es erzählt Marc-Uwe, dass es einer der weltweit berühmtesten unbekannten Künstler im Genre, das neuerdings als "Street Art" gehyped wird, sei. Am liebsten sprüht das Känguru seine falsch zugeordneten Zitate mit Graffiti-Spray an Wände oder Scheiben in der Öffentlichkeit - idealerweise an Orte, an denen das Zitat zusätzlich provoziert. Falsch zugeordnete Zitate findet man in manchen Kapitel verstreut oder oftmals am Anfang eines Kapitels. Sammlung Street Art "Frage nicht, was dein Land für dich tun kann. Frage, was du für dein Land tun kannst." -Kim Jong-il *Originalzitat von: John F. Kennedy "Willst du den Charakter eines Menschen erkennen, so gib ihm Macht" -Roland Koch *Originalzitat von: Abraham Lincoln "Mister Gorbatschow, tear down this wall!" -David Hasselhoff *Originalzitat von: Ronald Reagan *Bedeutung: Anscheinend dachte David Hasselhoff, dass sein Lied "I've been looking for freedom" ein Mitgrund für den Fall der Mauer war. "Ich denke, also bin ich" -Til Schweiger *Originalzitat von: René Descartes "Hasta la victoria siempre!" -John D. Rockefeller *Originalzitat von: Che Guevara *Übersetzung: "Immer bis zum Sieg!" "Da hat das rote Pferd sich einfach umgekehrt und hat mit seinem Schwanz die fliege abgewehrt" -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Originalzitat: Lied von Markus Becker "Herr: es ist Zeit. Der Sommer war sehr groß. Leg deinen Schatten auf die Sonnenuhren, und auf den Fluren lass die Winde los" -H.P. Baxxter *Originalzitat von: Rainer Maria Rilke (aus dem Gedicht "Herbsttag") "Der Vorteil der Klugheit besteht darin, dass man sich dumm stellen kann. Das Gegenteil ist schon schwieriger" -Bastian Schweinsteiger *Originalzitat von: Kurt Tucholsky "Alles, was wir sind, ist das Resultat von dem, was wir gedacht haben" -Bastian Schweinsteiger *Originalzitat von: Buddha "How much is the fish?" -Karl Marx *Originalzitat: Lied der Band "Scooter" *Kommt eigentlich aus dem jiddischen Kulturbereich. Juden dürfen keinen Schweineschinken essen, daher die reiche Palette an koscherem "Lox" (Lachs). Jeder Jude mit Wurzeln im Ostjudentum kennt den Witz dazu: Einkauf eines Schinkens, unter Vortäuschung, dass man nicht weiß, was man da kauft: Frage: Wie viel kostet der Fisch da? Antwort: Sie meinen den Schinken, hier? Antwort: hob' ich gefragt, wie er heißt der Fisch? "Heinrich, mir graut's vor dir" -Thomas Mann *Originalzitat: Gretchen aus Goethes Tragödie "Faust" "Wenn man ein 0:2 kassiert, dann ist ein 1:1 nicht mehr möglich" -Satz des Pythagoras *Originalzitat von: Aleksander Ristic Neu! Jetzt noch besser "Hier bin ich Mensch, hier kauf' ich ein." -Friedrich Schiller *Werbespruch des Drogeriemarktes dm *wiederum in Anlehnung an "Hier bin ich Mensch, hier darf ich's sein!" (Faust I, J.W. v. Goethe) Widersacher "Ein Experte ist ein Mann, der hinterher genau sagen kann, warum seine Prognose nicht gestimmt hat." -Peter Hartz *Originalzitat von: Winston Churchill Portrait des Kängurus als junges Känguru "Rock'n'Roll ain't noise pollution. Rock'n'Roll is just Rock'n'Roll. Yeah." -Walter von der Vogelweide *Originalzitat: Rock 'N' Roll Ain't Noise Pollution von AC/DC Etwas ist faul im Staate Dänemark "Das wird doch alles von den Medien hochsterilisiert." -Osama bin Laden *Originalzitat von: Bruno Labbadia Kreuzverhör "Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst." -Kurt Cobain *Originalzitat: An den verschiedensten Stellen in der Bibel Heal the world "Handle nur nach derjenigen Maxime, durch die du zugleich wollen kannst, dass sie ein allgemeines Gesetz werde." -Silvio Berlusconi *Originalzitat von: Immanuel Kant Das Känguru-Manifest "Die Proletarier haben nichts zu verlieren als ihre Ketten." -Heidi Klum *Originalzitat aus: Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei Bad Bank "Schön, die Phönizier haben das Geld erfunden. Aber warum so wenig?" -Buddha *Originalzitat von: Johann Nepomuk Eduard Ambrosius Nestroy Urban Fragrance from Kreuzberg "Ihr Völker der Welt, schaut auf diese Stadt!" -Klaus Wowereit *Originalzitat von: Ernst Reuter Über Wachen und Schlafen "Die Macht ist nicht etwas, was man erwirbt, wegnimmt, teilt, was man bewahrt oder verliert; die Macht ist etwas, was sich von unzähligen Punkten aus und im Spiel ungleicher und beweglicher Beziehungen vollzieht." -Darth Vader *Originalzitat: Michel Foucault in Sexualität und Wahrheit Wanderung durch die Mark Brandenburg "Niemand hat die Absicht, eine Mauer zu errichten." -Bob der Baumeister *Originalzitat von: Walter Ulbricht "Verdammt sei der erste, der ein Stück Land mit einem Zaun umgab, und sagte: ”Dies gehört mir.” und verdammt seien die Leute, die einfältig genug waren, ihm zu glauben." -Jaques Chirac *Originalzitat von: Jean-Jaques Rousseau Ich glaub, jetzt fängt's an "There's no busines like show business" -Muammar al-Gaddafi *Original: Song von Irving Berlin, der für das Musical 'Annie get your gun' komponiert wurde. Vollversammlung "Nichts ist mächtiger als eine Idee, deren Zeit gekommen ist." -Paris Hilton *Originalzitat von: Victor Hugo Ach, scheiß der Hund drauf... "Wer sagt: hier herrscht Freiheit, der lügt, denn Freiheit herrscht nicht." -Barack Obama *Originalzitat von: Erich Fried Der Witz und seine Beziehung zum Unbewussten "Man muss eine Weile nachdenken, um zu erkennen, dass man unglücklich ist, doch es lohnt sich." -Sigmund Freud *Originalzitat angeblich von: Shirley Bassey Sei bereit "In diesem Fall ziehen Sie eine Maske schnell zu sich heran und platzieren diese fest auf Mund und Nase. Danach helfen Sie Kindern und hilfsbedürftigen Personen." -Batman zu Robin *Typische Ansage von Flugbegleitern, die die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vor einem Flug erklären Man liebt es, oder man hasst es "Wozu ist das? Das ist blaues Licht. Und was macht es? Es leuchtet blau." ''-Deutsche Hochschule der Polizei *Originalzitat aus: Rambo 4 Diesseits von Gut und Böse ''"Dream a little dream of me." -Freddy Krueger *Freddy Krueger ist ein Serienmörder aus dem Film "A Nightmare On Elm Street", in dem er Kinder in ihren Träumen tötet. *Originalzitat: Song von Kahn, Andre und Schwandt, vielfach interpretiert (The Mamas and the Papas u.a.) Die Prophezeiungen "Ich mache nie Voraussagen und werde das auch niemals tun." -Nostradamus *Originalzitat von: Paul Gascoigne =